


ARMS™

by DelphiaDallhaus



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Arm Wrestling, M/M, Suggestive, ian flirts once (1), this club stinky!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiaDallhaus/pseuds/DelphiaDallhaus
Summary: Caddy arm wrestles Ian and is diagnosed with dumb gay disease.





	ARMS™

For all his loudness and brashness, Caddy wasn’t really that strong.

He wasn’t unhealthy, but he was far from fit. His arms were a slight bit bigger than Ian’s and far less pale, but even then, he was at a stalemate, hand tightly clasped in his rival’s.

If he wasn’t breaking a sweat over arm wrestling, he’d think it was pleasant.

It was the most boring arm wrestle anyone in the Hidden Block Club has seen in a meeting. Both Caddy and Ian’s hands trembled, yet neither side gained an advantage for the past thirty seconds of the match.

The stink of the clubroom was getting to Caddy. Whoever lost this match would get saddled with taking out the trash. Each club member did something to pick up after themselves once a meeting ended, and most of the chores weren’t much of a problem- save taking out the trash.

Whatever the club did to generate so much trash was up in the air; all that they knew was that it stunk to high heaven. One time when Caddy was cursed with trash duty, he had to smell old potato salad for as he walked down three flights of stairs and across Poppy Hall to the nearest dumpster. He smells it in his nightmares sometimes. Nobody in the club even _ate_ potato salad.

Naturally, when everyone lost track of who had what chores after the holidays, they jumped on the chance to evade garbage.

They solved it with an impromptu arm wrestling tournament. This round was the last, and the fate of whatever god-awful stench the trash emitted today would lay on the loser.

The club watched closely at the match, far more interested than they had any right to be. Small veins against his wrist appeared as he tensed is arm harder.

Ian squeezed back just as hard. He was always cold, but in Caddy’s his hand grew warm.

The Brit squinted. They held each other so tight…

His face was slight from the pressure, but at the thought it grew redder. He chided himself silently. _Get it together! It smells like liquid ass in here!_

But Ian’s hand was soft under Caddy’s, and there was something so appealing in their white knuckles in each other’s hands.

His rival’s smug deposition snapped him out of his daydream. “Ready to throw in the towel yet?”

“No,” he muttered and scolded himself more. In his stupor, his hand started to fall down under Ian. He chewed his lip and stiffened his hold, but his hand remained slightly below their equal balance.

He heard Ian snicker like a TV show villain. “You just seem a little distracted.”

“ _You’re_ distracted,” Caddy said.

“Clever.”

Caddy forced a smile like a champ. He was not a champ. “Yeah I am!” He gave a fake laugh, and got a look at Ian to see how he was struggling.

His face was pink and his brows furrowed from determination, but there was amusement in his lazy grin. He didn’t glare at his target like Caddy, but watched it like a lighthearted movie.

Ian looked up, and met determined eyes with complacency. He stared for a few seconds, long enough to see the tips of Caddy’s ears tint red and feel his hand get even sweatier.

“You’re trying pretty hard,” Ian said smoothly. He lowered his voice, so quiet only Caddy could hear him, licked his lips, and shot him the best bedroom eye he could muster. “But that hand could be put to better use elsewhere, _James_.”

Caddy stared at him, dumbfounded, and his face grew darker and darker red like a slow-motion explosion. Ian watched it with that stupid self-satisfied smirk.

“ _Wuh-wuh-wuh—_ “ Caddy stammered. “ _W_ _ _hat_ the hell?! _”

His hand slipped as he yelled, and Ian took his chance. He dug his fingernails into Caddy’s hand and slammed it down full force. It sunk against the desk with a _SMACK_ right in front of Wallid’s face. He jumped back. “Woah!”

“Ian won! In your face, Luke!” Jimmy cheered and held a hand to a bummed-out Luke. The latter placed some money into the first-year’s hand.

Ian high-fived Jimmy, relaxedly triumphant in that way Ian had long perfected. Meanwhile, Jeff approached Caddy. “You alright, man? That was brutal.”

“No…” Caddy rubbed at his temple in an attempt to hide his flush. “No, I’m good. Bring on the trash.”

“If you say so!” On cue, Wallid led him to the corner of the room, and to his “prize”.

Luckily, the trash wasn’t as bad as it usually was, but that still didn’t mean it was good, either. The room reeked of an artificial, stale smell that all six of the members got used to during the meeting, but now that it was right under Caddy’s nose, his face scrunched up. It was like… dairy? But definitely not a real product, or anything fresh for that matter. He looked inside. He did another double take.

“Whoever left a styrofoam bowl of Nokémon macaroni and cheese in here, your mom’s a hoe,” he loudly complained, before tying up the bag. A weird sloshing sounded as it moved. “And is that milk?”

“Must suck to suck,” Ian said. “Isn’t there another bag you’re missing?”

Caddy cursed. Sure enough, beside the trash can, another garbage bag slumped over. He caught a glimpse of crushed soda cans, a carton of orange juice, and a pool noodle. He sighed and held out a spare hand to grab the bag, but another did first.

“I got this,” Ian reassured and slung the bag around his shoulder.

Caddy pursed his lips and asked, “Why? You won.”

His rival shrugged as well as he could with a pool noodle threatening to pop out of the trash. “I want to help you. It’s not that big of a deal, so let’s go already.”

“Huh,” he said. “Thanks.”

Perhaps this time trash duty wouldn’t suck so bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> one day i'll get dumb gay disease


End file.
